Raven
"Shut up! Pink's a tough color!"- Raven "CALL ME PINKY ONE MORE TIME!"- Raven Raven is one of the seven main characters in the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. He is the fourth character introduced but is the fifth to join the group, right after Cloud. He is one of the six main characters from the first installment, along with Dedede, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Cloud and and Drawcia (who was a antagonist at the time). Raven was once a traveling mercenary until Dedede offered him to become his royal mercenary with full pay of the bounty of any criminal he catches, which Raven happily accepted. His Knight name is "Brute Knight". History Past Raven met Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Rippla when they were all 5 years old and they often played together. After Dedede's parents were killed by a army of Tacs after Dedede's family treasure, Raven joins Dedede, Waddle Dee and Cloud to go train with Dedede's uncle DJ. About 4 years before the series began, they met a girl named Arina who was visiting at the time. After they train for 7 years being complete, they return to Waddle Dee Village. A few months later, Raven leaves Waddle Dee Village to become a mercenary and he was often accompanied by Arina. Kirby: Behind the Scenes Raven made his debut in Chapter 2 as a masked mercenary hired by Drawcia. He attempts to help her assassinate Dedede and Waddle Dee but ends up failing. Afterwards, he is seen joining the protagonists in Chapter 3 after Dedede made his offer for Raven to be his royal mercenary. Like Cloud, Raven had bit of a minor role in this installment and he didn't have an antagonist of his own to fight against, unlike in the sequels. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge Raven returns in the second installment of the series, Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge, with a bit more major role than he had in the prequel. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Personality Raven has a serious personality: he is shown to be serious about fighting and he doesn't get distracted much during battle and he is shown to have a short temper, as he is usually shown exploding in anger rather violently. He is also seen to like his sleep and doesn't like to be disturbed when he is trying to sleep. He is also shown that he likes to pick fights with his enemies, often taunting and provoking them to the point that they would attack him to engage in battle. Despite these traits, Raven is shown smiling, laughing and partying with his friends on occasion, though this is rarely seen. He is also grown to be highly aggressive during battle, to the point he is considered being a brute hence his Knight name. He can be considered Cloud's polar opposite in terms of personality. Raven is sometimes seen calm around his friends though. He is also shown to be greedy, wanting to take on and turn in criminals just for the bounty money. Appearance Raven has a similar appearance to his brother, Meta Knight. He has a round body which is light-pink in color. He wears 2 shoulder pads with two spikes on them and armored shoes, which as a light-darkish pink in color. He also wears white gloves. During Chapter 2, he did wear a metal mask that was fuchsia/maroon in color with four brown straps. He also wore a darkish pink cape that he doesn't wear anymore. As a kid, Raven looked much like he does now except he was smaller and that he wasn't wearing his shoulder pads or armored shoes yet. Main Gallery File:Raven.jpg|Raven's original artwork. Kid Raven.png|Raven, as he appeared as a kid. File:Masked_Raven.png|Raven wearing his mask that he no longer has. 005.png|raven as a baby Other Artwork File:B4ff3da1a941bf69c3c1465518787b47-d8a8jhs.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' hud of Raven. File:Raven_palettes_by_koopshikinggeoshi-d8azkc7.png|Raven's Smash Bros. palettes. Abilities Raven is shown to have a great deal of physical strength as he is seen picking up and tossing the Mecha-Sword Knight like nothing. Raven used to have two swords as seen in Kirby: Behind the Scenes though he is shown only using one. He replaced it with an axe in Kirby: Behind thes Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge and onwards. Like his friends, he seems to possess some form of fighting energy. Weapons *Sword Debut: Chapter 2 This weapon was the first weapon Raven was seen wielding. It hasn't been seen since Chapter 2, so it was possibly destroyed when Cloud hit Raven with his Hydra unintentionally. *Longsword Debut: Chapter 4 This weapon replaced Raven's first sword. For a short time, it was powered by the Master Sword but it returned to it's normal state after Drawcia's defeat. He used it until Chapter 9. *Butcher Axe Debut: Chapter 9 Main Article: Butcher Axe Raven's current main weapon. Attacks *X-Slash Debut: Chapter Hence the name, Raven slashes his opponent quickly in an X shape. *Pink Flash Debut: Chapter *Rising Shock Debut: Chapter Raven jumps into the air and slams his axe into the ground, then a beam of energy comes out of the ground and blasts the enemy in the face. Relationships Family Meta Knight He's Raven's older brother. He dislikes his brother because he teases him about being pink. Friends and Rivals Dedede Waddle Dee Waddle Doo Raven and Waddle Doo literally hate each other, though this is not seen until Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles. It starts after Waddle Doo switched their luck after Waddle Doo died in Chapter 10 until Death switched their lucks back sometime in Chapter 12. Cloud Drawcia Rachel Running Gags *He tends to drop the "f-bomb" a lot, especially when angered. *He is called Pinky on a daily basis, often with him him shouting "CALL ME PINKY ONE MORE TIME!" *Starting in Chapter 11, the last time Waddle Doo died in Chapter 10, he switched his luck with Raven's. This is proven he a rock sent flying from Dedede's Spin Kick and Knuckle Joe's Smash Punch hits Raven on the head and Waddle Doo reveals that he switched their lucks with each other. However, Death realizes the switch and he changes them back, much to Raven's pleasure. Trivia *He was based off of Meta Knight, who is his older brother in the series. He also looks similar to Meta Knight, minus the mask although he did wear one for a short time in Chapter 2. *Raven is the character who has spent the shortest time as a antagonist, as he was one only during Chapter 2. He is shown joining the protagonists in Chapter 3. *Raven is one of the only 3 characters seen drinking alcohol in the series, along with Cloud and Waddle Dee. All 3 characters are 21 and thus it is legal for them to drink. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Former Antagonists